Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device capable of compensating the level of a gate-on voltage for variations in ambient temperature, and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A pixel-based display device usually includes a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines connected to a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels are formed at crossing points of the scanning lines and the data lines.
More specifically, a typical display device includes a scan driver to sequentially apply scanning signals of the gate-on voltage to the plurality of scanning lines and a data driver to apply data signals to the plurality of data lines corresponding to the scanning signal of the gate-on voltage. A switching transistor formed at each pixel is turned on according to the scanning signal of the gate-on voltage, and a data signal provided from the data driver is inputted to a pixel through the turned-on switching transistor so that an image is displayed.
The scan driver usually includes a plurality of scan driving circuits to sequentially output the scanning signals of the gate-on voltage, and each scan driving circuit includes a plurality of thin film transistors. A thin film transistor using amorphous silicon (a-Si) has a drawback that the thin film transistor is sensitive to temperature and has low mobility. As temperature is reduced, the mobility and the current amount of a thin film transistor using amorphous silicon are gradually reduced.
When ambient temperature falls down, the level of the scanning signal output from a scan driver including a thin film transistor using amorphous silicon may become lower than the reference value, and the transistor of a pixel may not normally switched, thereby resulting in a failure in driving the pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.